broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Soot Diamond
Appearance Soot Diamond is a black and white Earth Pony with crystal/diamond blue eyes. Her mane and tail are both tied in a similar pattern to that of Applejack's, but are different in colour, being a lighter black than that of her coat. Personality Soot Diamond is rather shy, and when she speaks, stutters heavily. She spent most of her life alone, so being around other ponies makes her feel over-crowded and strange, because being alone is all she knew for a very long time. Story Sootie came from a wealthy family, believe it or not. Her mother and father were rich Ponies (her mother an Earth pony, her father a Wealthy Unicorn) who managed to live with and medle with the Canterlot high society. But she never really was a part of the family; quite literally the black sheep, she wasn't like her older twin brother and sister, or her parents. All four of her Father, mother, brother and sister were snobs; rude, aggitated by simple things, cared for no pony but themselves, whereas Sootie was kind, caring, modest and compassionate. She gave to others who had nothing and cared for the poorly. All of her family had glistening, colourful and vibrant coats that everypony adored, but Sootie was graced with a silky smooth black and white coat; no fancy colours, no bright pastels, just black and white. The only thing that she had that others adored her for was her crystal diamond blue eyes and her intricate detailed markings, otherwise she was just 'trash' to them. Eventually the family dwindled down onto the road of poverty, and could no longer afford to feed five mouths. So, packing her bags, Sootie's father took her to Ponyville, dropped her off, and that's the last she ever heard from her family. Unable to care for the whole family, the other four pompous earth ponies decided Sootie wasn't worth the effort, and left her to fend for herself because she wasn't as 'pure and beautiful' as the rest of them; a disgrace to the family. Sootie never understood why her family abandoned her, but she had an inkling; she was the only black pony in the family line for a very long time. She'd gotten the black coat off of her mother's side, a fair way along the blood line at that. Her markings were what surprised her the most. No pony in her family's line had had markings like her, sure, they'd have socks and spots, but her markings where unique and new. Regardless, her family had left her because she was considerded a "clouded" diamond, and therefor, less valuable than her significant family. Since she was left, she wanted to prove that she was worth just as much as any other Diamond from her family, just as her ancestor had when they'd been born of the "black coat." But she never was able to get back up on her own, and eventually diminished into having to live in a cave on the outskirts of Ponyville. Although she does live in a cave, she bathes in a small creek not far from her home every night, keeping her coat clean and crisp, trying still today to be the earth pony no pony else thought she could be. As of now, her family is still somewhere in Canterlot, but she doesn't bother to visit or write. Why would she? They're not worth her time, and right now, she doesn't care much at all what's happend to them. Abilities/Weaknesses Due to living in the cave and only coming out at night, she's become nocturnal over the years, and as this Relationships Family Crystal Pristine- Crystal Pristine is Sootie's mother. she never gave any attention to Sootie, barely cared for her, if at all. She never lifted a hoof to do anything for her, and ignored her existance for the amount of her life she spent with her. Feather Shimmer- Feather Shimmer is Sootie's older sister Romance Friends Allies Rivals Quotes Gallery Trivia *Sootie's markings are based off of that of a skunk. ** "she bathes in a small creek not far from her home every night" this is not only reference to her trying to make herself an "unclouded diamond" but to that of her skunk-like markings and how, unlike a skunk, she doesn't reek of toxic smelling gases.